


Should Have Let Me Die

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark Swan, F/M, OUAT season 5, season 5 birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tethers Killian to Excalibur and saves his life. But when he comes back he is less than grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Let Me Die

He’s standing a few feet across from her, his sea blue eyes staring coldly into hers. She is a bit taken aback but she is too shocked over her own reflection in the sword for it to really bother her. This is what they warned her about. They were right, it seems that she has taken the final step into the darkness. She has lost the battle. But that is of little importance now. She puts down the sword and takes a step closer towards Killian.

“Killian,” she says softly, looking into his eyes once more.

“Emma,” he says. “What happened?”

Despite the obvious fear and confusion in his voice Emma can’t help but grin at him. “It worked,” she says. “You’re alive. I saved you!”

“So you really did it,” he states. “You did it after everyone told you not to?” He’s saying it so casually that Emma has a hard time deciding what to make of this question.

“Yes,” she says, uncertainly. “I did it!”

“Why?” he says, sounding thick.

“It was the only way to save you,” she says. “I had no other choice.”

Killian takes a step closer towards her.

“Yes you did,” he says. “There is always a choice!”

“What? Let you die? I couldn’t let you die.”

Emma is shocked to see the flash of anger in his eyes.

“YES YOU COULD!” he says loudly, startling her even more. “You could and you should have!”

“Killian-”

“I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO AND YOU SHOULD HAVE!”

She can’t believe what she’s hearing. She has managed to save his life and he is blaming her for not letting him die? Does he really expect her to give him up? He has never yelled at her like that before and it’s scaring her.

“I DIDN’T WANT TO LOSE YOU!” she yells back at him. “I SAVED YOU!”

“YOU CURSED ME!” he says. “You would rather curse me with dark magic than let me die in peace! You did this for yourself, not for me!”

Emma grits her teeth in anger. “I did do this for you, for us! So we could be together! Don’t you understand that? I did it for our future!”

“Some future!” he answers coldly.

She can no longer hold back the tears.


End file.
